1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded electronic component and a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though various electronic components such as passive elements and active elements are continuously becoming smaller, the functions of the electronic components are being further improved. Further, there are continuous efforts to make electronic devices slim by embedding the electronic components in substrates.
Meanwhile, as the function and performance of the active elements such as IC chips are improved, the number of contact pads for electrically connecting external wiring and the inside of the active element are also increased.
Further, the thickness and area of the active element itself are continuously becoming smaller.
Accordingly, since the area of the contact pad itself should be reduced and the interval between the contact pads also should be reduced, a process of electrically connecting the contact pads of the active element to an external device is becoming more difficult.
In addition, when the electronic component is embedded in the substrate, a via, which passes through an insulating layer, should be electrically connected to the contact pad, but as the area of the contact pad itself and the interval between the contact pads are reduced, there is a great reduction in the connection reliability in a process of forming a via-hole or in a process of plating a via by plating.